headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Picardo
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = October 27th, 1953 | place of birth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Star Trek: Voyager | first = Explorers (1985) }} Robert Picardo is an American actor born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on October 23rd, 1953. He has appeared in many horror and science fiction films and television programs over the years, but he is probably best known for his portrayal of the holographic Doctor on the UPN television series Star Trek: Voyager. As a youth he attended William Penn Charter School in Philadelphia, graduating in 1971. Following high school, he enrolled at Yale University as a pre-med student; an ironic choice considering his most infamous future acting role would be that of a doctor. Losing interest in medicine, Picardo decided to try acting instead. While he was at Yale University, he was a member of the Society of Orpheus & Bacchus, an undergraduate a cappella singing group. On Broadway he appeared in the comedy play Gemini in 1977 and the Bernard Slade play Tribute in 1978. Career Robert Picardo's first professional television work was playing a character named Thomas Rindone in the two-part episode of the crime-drama Kojak entitled "Kojak's Days". His first theatrical film work was in 1981, playing werewolf/serial killer Eddie Quist in Joe Dante's The Howling. Picardo's first work in a science fiction feature was playing the multiple roles of Starkiller, Wak and Wak's father in the 1985 film Explorers. Two years later, he landed a role as agent Richard Morse in the 1987 movie The Man Who Fell to Earth. That same year, he played "The Cowboy" in the sci-fi/comedy Innerspace. This was immediately followed up with a brief role in another comedy, Amazon Women on the Moon where he played Rick Raddnitz in the vignette entitled "Roast Your Loved One". Picardo made a behind-the-scenes role as the voice of the electronic Johnnycab car in the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger vehicle Total Recall. His next sci-fi work was in the pilot episode of the short-lived series VR.5. From 1995 to 2001, Robert Picardo co-starred in Star Trek: Voyager as the sentient Emergency Medical Hologram, or EMH, though he was mostly referred to as The Doctor (not to be confused with the Doctor from the Doctor Who mythos). The visual representation of the Doctor was based on that of it's inventor, Doctor Lewis Zimmerman, whom Picardo also played in episodes of Voyager and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He also reprised the role of the hologram on the Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force video game and the 1996 film Star Trek: First Contact. In 1998, he appeared in the "Sarcophagus" episode of The Outer Limits as Emmet Harley. He later lent his voice talent to a character named Professor Reddschift in the "First Missions" episode of the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command children's series. In 2003 he played Mitch McMurty on the Stephen King's Dead Zone episode "The Storm". From 2004 to 2007, Picardo made recurring guest appearances on episodes of Stargate SG-1 as the curmudgeonous politician Richard Woolsey. He appeared in seven episodes of Stargate SG-1, but took on a larger role in the spin-off series Stargate: Atlantis, appearing in a total of twenty-six credited episodes (20 actual). In 2005, he appeared in The 4400 as Trent Appelbaum in the episode "The Weight of the World". Body of work Film Television Video Games Notes & Trivia External Links * * * at Wikipedia * Robert Picardo at Memory Alpha * Robert Picardo at the Horror House * Robert Picardo at the Stargate Wiki * References Category:1953/Births